Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor process, and particularly relates to a doping method for a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
As integration increases, isolation structures are now of great portance for isolating individual devices in high integration integrated circuits. However, divots are usually formed around the top corners of the isolation structures. The divot tends to accumulate charges and consequently reduces the threshold voltage (Vt) at the edge region of the channel region and induces sub-threshold leakage current, which is so-called the kink effect or the double-hump. Further, the kink effect and the double-hump may cause the reduction in the electrical performance and yield of the semiconductor device.